


Propuesta de Amor

by Mouxe



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gen, Love, Marriage Proposal, Promises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Asta esta de pie en el escenario del Festival de Premiacion de las Estrellas, es una ocasion especial y él tiene una propuesta interesante que realizar.AstaxNoelle
Relationships: Asta & Noelle Silva, Asta/Noelle Silva
Kudos: 14





	Propuesta de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta en parte inspirada por el fic de Questions From the Roses de Michaelstories9. pasen a leerlo

Amor.   
“El amor nace en pequeñas explosiones,  
Nace dentro de los corazones y de las almas,   
Puede ser sellado, olvidado y vivido.   
Él salió desde el fondo mas profundo,   
Ella bajo desde el cielo más alto,   
Fue en medio del cielo y la tierra que sus caminos se cruzaron,   
Él se sacudió el polvo junto con su envidia,   
Ella se arranco las plumas de arrogancia.   
Y en igualdad de condiciones se sonrieron,  
Ellos se encontraron y fue perfecto.”   
Habían pasado casi diez años desde la primera vez que obtuvo su grimorio, desde la primera vez que sus manos sostuvieron su espada, desde que emprendió su camino y había sido largo, complicado y difícil, le toco luchar demasiado para demostrarles que era mas que un plebeyo inútil, que su corazón y su voluntad era lo bastante fuerte para que confiaran en él, ahora estaba en un nuevo Festival de Premiación de las Estrellas, Yuno había tomado su lugar como Capitán de Amanecer Dorado el año anterior, por decisión propia del Capitán William quien se había retirado para manejar su Casa Noble en compañía de Patrit y los otros elfos, Leopold ascendió a Vice Capitán a principio de este año, compartía sus días con sus dos sobrinos, quienes al igual que sus padres eran pequeños torbellinos de energía.  
Todos crecieron mucho, había niños nuevos corriendo en todas partes, pequeñas vidas que se esforzaban por aprender y crecer en este mundo, Asta quería proteger sus sonrisas.   
\- El mayor numero de estrellas de este año es para Asta de los Toros Negros. – Informo con voz clara el Rey Mago actual.   
Esa fue la señal para que diera un paso hacia el escenario y saludara al pueblo con una sonrisa enorme, siempre fue carismático y sus palabras solían llegar a los corazones de las personas así que ser aplaudido y reconocido le encantaba.   
\- Además de eso también hay otro anuncio importante, debido a sus méritos, al arduo esfuerzo que ha realizado y en honor a la petición del actual Capitán de los Toros Negros me complace anunciar que Asta ha sido ascendido a la posición de Capitán.   
\- ¿Qué?   
\- ¡Felicidades! – Corearon a su espalda varias voces mientras estaba en blanco, su mente parecía estallar nuevamente.   
\- ¿Puedo hacer algo? – El Rey Mago parecía curioso sobre su petición por lo que asintió, solo que no esperaba que Asta se girara y jalara a Noelle a su lado, la pobre joven estaba tan confundida como podría esperarse.   
\- Como Capitán de los Toros Negros quiero reconocer a todos los que estuvieron ahí cuando comencé mi camino, su apoyo y su ayuda es lo que me ha permitido llegar hasta este lugar. – Habló a la multitud antes de centrar sus ojos en la princesa – Como Capitán de los Toros Negros y con el apoyo y permiso de todos mis compañeros mi primera decisión es que seas mi Vice Capitán, Noelle. – A pesar de la breve sorpresa que tuvieron todos no era inesperado, ambos estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo y se respetaban mutuamente – Te has esforzado más que cualquier persona que conozca, a pesar de todas las dificultades nunca te has rendido, siempre manteniendo la cabeza en alto y protegiendo y amando a todos en este reino, tienes el corazón mas grande y noble que existe. – Noelle estaba ruborizada mientras se centraba nada más en el hombre frente a ella – Por eso y por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos… ¿Me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, Su Majestad?   
El pueblo entero que observaba la escena dio una exclamación generalizada antes de que rompieran en victorias y palabras de ánimo, Noelle sentía que se desmayaría de la vergüenza y la emoción mientras Asta solo le sonreía con afecto, podía sentir la mirada clavada de sus hermanos sobre ellos, antes de que pudiera articular una respuesta que se moría por dar él se giro hacia el Rey Mago.   
\- ¿Aunque debería haberte pedido su mano, Rey Mago? – Dijo con una mano en su cabello y una expresión divertida.   
\- La única respuesta que importa es la de Noelle, apoyare su decisión.   
\- Gran Hermano. – Murmuró la joven solo para liberar sus manos de las del chico y colocarla en sus mejillas para atraerlo en un beso que solo hizo gritar a la multitud – Acepto.   
Incluso los capitanes se unieron a los aplausos de felicitaciones que todos hacían, Noelle estaba muy avergonzada de toda la situación, pero finalmente mantuvo la mano de Asta entre la suya, pudo ver que, aunque Nozel no aplaudía parecía satisfecho y en la torre sus hermanos mayores aplaudían junto a sus sobrinos.   
\- Más vale que te conviertas en el Rey Mago, alguien de la realeza como yo solo puede ser la esposa de un Rey. – Murmuró con sus mejillas rojas apretando sus manos entrelazadas.   
\- Por supuesto, Princesa. – Declaró con una sonrisa orgullosa.   
Noelle se separo de su lado para acercarse hasta su hermano mayor, colocándose en la punta de sus pies le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento de su apoyo, Nozel lo aceptó sin mayores problemas y le dedico una sonrisa suave y pequeña pero significativa.   
\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te dice que no? – Cuestionó Yuno breves instantes después de que se juntaron.   
\- Espero que no hayas hecho esto solo para que no te dijera que no, pequeña rata. – Gruño Mereoleona con su garra sobre su cabeza – Entonces, puedo volverte a cenizas.   
\- ¿Cómo le va a decir que no? – Cuestionó Mimosa con una sonrisa amigable – Noelle ama a Asta desde hace mucho tiempo.   
\- No hables como si no estuviera aquí. – Murmuro Noelle.   
\- Pero si es cierto. – Intervino Leopold – ¿No han estado juntos por años?   
\- ¿Es eso así? – Pregunto Nozel con voz sombría, logrando que a Leopold le recorriera un escalofrió.  
\- No puedes fingir sorpresa, Nozel. Era bastante obvio. – Contesto Fuegoleón con una sonrisa tranquila – Y de toda forma lo permitiste.   
\- Claro que no lo sabía.   
\- Por supuesto que sí.   
Noelle veía preocupada como su hermano y su primo estaban entrando en una de sus discusiones, además de que Nozel se convirtiera en el Rey Mago era un puesto parcialmente compartido Fuegoleón participaba activamente en todas la decisiones, y en caso de que sucediera algo seria el candidato inmediato para tomar el puesto, Leopold, Yuno y Mimosa se alejaron levemente de los dos hombres mientras que Mereoleona los animaba y lanzaba leña al fuego, fue entonces cuando una mano tomo la suya, Asta le sonreía de forma traviesa mientras se la llevaba de ese sitio.   
\- ¿Asta, que haces? La reunión de Capitanes es ahora.   
\- Lo sé. Pero somos el Capitán y la Vice Capitán de la peor orden de todas No importa si somos un poco despreocupados como nuestro antecesor, ¿no? – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras la llevaba directamente hasta el festival y sus amigos que los esperaban con una sonrisa – Por cierto, Noelle, esto es tuyo. – Decía mientras sacaba una caja de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su pantalón, la joven lo hizo detenerse para poder revisar su interior encontrándose un hermoso anillo de plata con un zafiro central, y dos mas pequeño a los costados – Mars me ayudo mucho a encontrar la joya perfecta, aunque no es tan hermosa como tú.   
\- Idiota. – Murmuro con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos mientras al mismo tiempo Asta retiraba el anillo de su caja y lo colocaba en su dedo, se deslizo a la perfección – Es… Lo aceptaré solo por que es lo bastante apropiado para alguien de la realeza y… porque mi loco, gritón y cariñoso prometido me lo ha regalado.   
Las chicas de los Toros Negros, especialmente Vanessa la abrazaron con gritos de euforia, incluso Kahono que estaba de visita se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba sus hombros con palabras de felicitaciones, los niños pequeños de su grupo saltaron para abrazar sus piernas casi tumbándola.   
\- Bien hecho, chico. – Yami coloco su mano sobre el hombro del joven – Ahora sigue caminando hasta la meta, supera tus límites.   
\- Sí, señor.   
Nero sonrió con suavidad, feliz de ver como sus dos pequeños niños habían crecido realmente mucho y de como a diferencia de ella al menos ellos si podían vivir su romance, por eso cuando Noelle salto abrazarla con cariño pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver por el calor familiar, Noelle le agradecía mucho por el impulso que le dio unos años antes para declararse, sino los dos idiotas seguirían en un circulo sin fin.   
\- Felicitaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno en primera instancia la idea como tal era que Asta se propusiera el día de su ascenso como Rey Mago pero entonces habrían pasado varios años por que por lo visto podría decirse que es una posición a la que toma tiempo escalar, por lo que pensé que seria mejor cuando se convirtiera en Capitán.   
> La opción de poner a Nozel como Rey Mago fue para fines prácticos de esta historia por que considero que tanto él como Fuegoleón son aptos para el puesto, Mereoleona ni siquiera quería ser capitana así que no creo que acepte esa posición a menos que no tenga otra opción.   
> Noelle nombra a sus hermanos mayores “Niisama” que se traduce como Gran Hermano Mayor, que es la forma mas respetuosa, en cambio Solid nombra a Nebra “Oneesan” que es Hermana Mayor, menos formal, y “Oniichan o Oneechan” es como Hermanito Mayor, aunque nosotros en el español no tenemos tal diferencia me parece importante mantenerlo.


End file.
